The Real
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Ketika rasa gelisah mulai berkecamuk, hal sepele pun terjadi, mengakibatkan hal yang fatal. Hanya karena hal kecil, semua berubah, sisi gelap lama-kelamaan memiliki banyak peluang. Aku dan Kamu, lihatlah cermin, siapakah yang sedang tertawa dan menyeringai gila di sana?#summary GaJe X"D UKSp, warning!#
1. Chapter 1

Tab

Tab

Tab

Suara derab langkah kaki terdengar gema di setiap lantai yang dipijakinya. Peluh membasahi rambutnya yang berkibar diterba angin kencang yang behembus sesaat. Nafas terengah-engah, tangan eksotis itu menggenggam erat berkas dan map, sesekali manik zamrud itu melirik singkat arloji yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, berusaha tetap tenang saat hatinya gelisah. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu yang dibalut sepatu hitam yang bergesekan dengan lantai koridor tiap langkah cepat yang diambilnya.

"Kumohon, tunggu aku."

Dilain sisi, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang mengetukan tumitnya pada lantai yang membuat irama kecil, manik _zamrud_ yang tak beda jauh dari pemuda pertama tadi melirik arlojinya gelisah, mengedarkan pandangan untuk kesekian kalinya lalu memukul tembok di sampingnya dengan pelan sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Spain tolol, jangan bilang kalau dia telat!" hardik sang pirang tak jelas tertuju pada siapa, kembali bersender pada bibir pintu dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menahan amarahnya sejenak sebelum memuntahkannya di hadapan pemuda yang menjadi pokok pikirannya sekarang.

"Iggy, apa kita tetap harus menunggu Spain? Atau langsung memulai rapat ini?"

Manik _zamrud_ akhirnya bertemu dengan manik _blue ocean_ sang mantan koloni yang sedang menatapnya bagai meminta keputusan. Yah, ia yang menginginkan ini, dan ia yang harus menuntaskannya.

"Aku akan menjemputnya. Tolong tunda rapat ini sebentar atas namaku, aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi sebelum si bodoh itu datang. Jadi biarkan aku mencarinya, _git_!"

Seringai kejam bak iblis terukir samar di wajah sang negara adidaya, pemuda dengan alis tebal itu membetulkan posisinya yang tadinya bersandar menjadi tegak, menatap pemuda dengan kacamata di sampingnya bagai sebuah isyarat.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi ingat, jangan hanya karna Spain rapat kita berantakan." tersenyum puas sang pemuda pecinta hamburger itu kembali melengos masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" _Bloody hell_ , pertama kali aku diperintah anak kecil." mendengus pasrah sang _british gentleman_ mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana.

Memulai perjalanannya mencari orang yang membuat anarki dikehidupannya, belum beberapa menter dari tempatnya berpijal manik _zamrud_ itu memicingkan mata saat melihat sosok samar seseorang yang sedang berlari mendekat ke arahnya, tunggu... berlari? Ke arahnya?

"E-eh... tu-tunggu!" sang pemuda menjadi linglung saat keadaaannya begini, ok... ia harus cepat berlari sebelum...

"HUWAAAAAAAA! "

"AAAAAAA!"

JDUK*

BRUK*

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Yaoi.**

 **Genre: Friendship/drama.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Happy Reading:

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa keadaannya sudah membaik, Dok?"

"Yah, begitulah... benturan yang keras membuat kepalanya mungkin agak pusing, jadi kita beri waktu untuknya istirahat sejenak."

"Tapi keadaannya baik-baik saja?"

"Umh, saya merasa ada suatu yang agak ganjal, mungkin bila korban sudah lebih pulih saya akan periksa lagi, untuk sejenak jangan terlalu ganggu dia."

"Ba-baik Dok."

"Saya tinggal dulu."

Sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh lembut dahi seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang pasien dengan tampang polos. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menarik kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang itu, dengan satu tangan yang bergetar saat mengelus dahi sang kawan. Raut wajah yang dulunya mengeras sekarang melembut, tatapan yang dingin menusuk kini meneduh, perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dadanya...

"Spain, maafkan aku..." sebuah keajaiban mulut yang dulu lebih sering mengumbar kalimat sarkastis kini menucapkan kalimat yang pantang diucapkannya dari dulu.

Kejadian tadi, Spain yang sedang berlari dan tak melihat ia yang ada di depannya tak sempat mengerem laju larinya, dan bodohnya ia bukan menolong temannya malah menyingkir, hingga dia yang baru sadar, bahwa ia masih menempatkan kakinya di tengah jalan membuat pemuda pecinta tomat itu tersandung dan dengan kepala yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai dingin. Untung saja tadi ada Prussia yang tak sengaja habis dari toilet dan membantunya memopong Spain ke rumah sakit.

Sepele mungkin, hanya karna tersandung tak mungkin membuat seorang Spain rubuh dan berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, walau kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi entah kenapa perasaaan tak enak yang menyeruak di hatinya, bukan, ini bukan perasaan bersalah seperti tadi, tapi...

"England!"

Kepala sang pemuda yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Yah, England, dia adalah England. Manik zamrud England menyipit saat bertemu dengan manik hazelnut milik anak _asuh_ tersayang Spain, Romano, saudara kembar sang Italy sekaligus kakak pemuda pecinta pasta itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Spain?" tanya Romano tak sabar langsung menyosor masuk ke dalam rungan diikuti Prussia dan France selaku sahabat karib Spain.

"Yah, dia tak apa-apa." jawab sang _british_ agak jenuh harus berhadapan dengan Romano.

"Bohong, bohong, kau berbohong. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, _BASTARDO_!" ucap sang pemuda ber-ahoge itu dengan bumbuhan teriakan di akhir kalimat. Terlihat Romano yang entah kenapa bergetar dengan sendirinya seperti siap menangis dan mencakar-cakar wajah orang yang paling tak ia sukai.

"Tenang, _mon ami_. Ini rumah sakit..." France mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha mengelus punggung Romano berniat menenangkan malah dibalas tepisan kasar dan delikan tajam dari sang empunya.

"Yah, biarkan si alis tebal tidak _awesome_ itu menjelaskan pada kita apa yang terjadi," usul Prussia dan dibalas delikan tajam dari England.

"Apa maksud- oh... ok, Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi, sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu dengan kapak milik Spain." desak Romano dalam hati menyetujui ucapan Prussia yang masuk akal, tapi dilain sisi tidak terima ada orang yang berani menyakiti _ayah_ nya.

England hanya bisa mendengus kecil lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Romano, Prussia, dan France. "Jatuh, yah... dia hanya tersandung oleh kakiku dan jatuh tersungkur."

Romano menaikan satu alis mendengar penjelasan ringkas dari negara adikuasa itu.

"Apa maksud-"

"Maaf tuan-tuan, saya harus memeriksa pasien terlebih dahulu, karna jam kunjungan sudah berakhir."

Romano mengatupkan mulutnya walau ia tak sempat menyemrotkan omelan pada England, tapi tak apa, biarkan Spain diperiksa dahulu, dalam hati Romano juga khawatir, tapi setidaknya mendengar ucapan England bahwa Spain hanya tersandung membuatnya sedikit lega, dia kira Spain kecelakaan parah.

"Ayo kita keluar,"

"Ingla... terra..."

Semuanya tertegun saat mendengar ucapan kecil yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir Spain, tadi apa yang ia katakan? Inglaterra? Bukannya itu England? Mendengar hal itu saat pemuda pecinta teh itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Spain.

"Mungkin pasien ini hanya mengigau, mari saya antar keluar." ucap sang dokter. Arthur Kirland, nama keci dari England mengangguk kecil dan keluar.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah? Kemana Arthur yang _Tsundere_ dan selalu mengeluarkan kalimat sarkastis dan tangguh? Tidak, ia ingin bertanggung jawab.

"Dokter, bisa berikan 5 menit saja untukku menjenguk pasien?" tanya sang _british_ seraya menunduk. Sang dokter tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, Arthur yang melihat itu berniat berjalan masuk sebelum Romano yang cemberut masam dan mencibirnya.

"Cih, untuk apa? Tidak perlu, kau ingin Spain gegar otak, jika kau tidak membiarkan Spain di periksa." ucapan Romano membuat England mendengus pelan, lalu menghentikan langkah dan kembali bergeming beberapa senti dari pintu, hanya bisa mendengus sinis sebagai tabiatnya.

"Silakan, mungkin lain kali. Aku tak mau mulut itu mencecerkan kalimat sampah yang membuat kepala pusing. Silakan, Dokter." ucapan England membuat sumbu emosi Romano habis dan berniat langsung memenggal si alis tebal, tapi ternyata sebelum Romano maju, France dan Prussia langsung menggenggam lengan Romano dan menyisyaratkan Romano untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Umhn... bila Spain sudah siuman, tolong beritahu kami, ayo Romano, Prussia, kita akan pulang... "

Romano tak suka dengan ucapan France dan memberontak, Prussia berusaha menenangkan Romano. "Apa yang kalian lakuan! Sialan! Hoi, _bastardo_ , jaga Spain... bila kau macam-macam..."

Ucapan Romano semakin samar saat Prussia dan Frence menyeret sang pemuda Italia yang sekarang sudah jauh di mata. England tersenyum sinis, dalam hati bangga dalam keadaan seperti ini mulutnya dapat bersilat dengan kalimat sarkastis, sang dokter akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan England yang tersenyum bak iblis.

"Oh, ya? Kukira kau sudah lupa dengan Spain, aku tahu Romano, jadi jangan pernah membohongi seorang _gentleman_."

#~####~#

Cklek*

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya yang menggenakan jas putih keluar seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot. Arthur yang sedang menunggu di kursi langsung bangkit dan menghampiri orang yang ber-predikat sebagai Dokter, dengan harapan sang Dokter dapat memberikan kabar baik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya sang _british to the point_ walau dengan nada monoton.

"Yah, setelah saya periksa, pasien baik-baik saja, hanya luka ringan karna benturan yang langsung pada lantai mungkin membuat pasien agak mengalami gejala pusing sesaat bila bangun." terang sang dokter mengukir senyum.

"Silakan, mungkin saya pikir anda ingin menjenguknya."

Arthur bergeming sejenak menatap lantai putih tanpa menghiraukan ucapan dokter. Sang dokter pamit dengan alasan masih ada tugas dan akhirnya melenggang pergi. Arthur menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan akhirnya membulatkan tekatnya untuk menelan mentah-mentah egonya yang setinggi Big Bang untuk meminta maaf pada musuh bebuyutannya. Karna semua tahu persis Arthur itu tipe _Tsundere_ dan tak mau terang-terangan mengakuinya.

"Cih, hanya meminta maaf saja, tenang Kirkland, kau sudah bertanggung jawab. Jadi sekarang seterah apa katanya ingin apa, yang penting kau sudah melaksanakan kewajibanmu" berusaha meyakinkan batinnya yang agak terlau miring seperti menara Pisa untuk tetap meminta maaf pada Spain, dalam hati ia tak pernah risau akan di benci Spain, lagi pula hanya masalah tersandung saja.

Cklek*

Arthur akhirnya memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, pertama kali Arthur memunculkan kepalanya saja. Terlihat hanya ada ruangan bernuansa putih dengan obat-obatan, dan seorang pemuda berambut brunet yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien dengan sanggaan bantal di punggung, tangan yang memegang sebuah buku yang entah apa isinya, dan juga wajah tenang dengan manik _Emerald_ yang sedang menyusuri isi buku itu. Tunggu... apa? Spain membaca buku?

"Ekhem..." Arthur sengaja membuat batuk yang jelas mengada-ngada.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya tanpa memalingkan atensinya dari buku.

England menelan ludah dan masuk ke dalam ruangan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang utuh. Berjalan santai menuju ranjang temannya dan pada saat itulah Spain mendongkak dan menyipitkan matanya, saat terlihat semua pikiran sang _british_ bertumpu pada sebuah lilitan perban yang ada di kepala Spain.

"Ada apa? Mau apa kau kesini?" pertanyaan dari sang pasien yang tidak masuk akal membuat England mendengus sinis.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, kau ini bodoh sekali. Ku kira benturan di kepala mampu membuat otak lemotmu dapat bekerja lebih baik, cih... tak kusangka." England melempar sejenis kalimat majas sinisme disaat keadaan tidak mendukung, kalau kita teliti lagi, kata 'menjenguk' tidak terlalu pas dengan niat sang _british gentleman_ , kalau 'meminta maaf' mungkin adalah kata yang tepat.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu di sini. Bila niat menjengukmu telah usai, kau bisa angkat kaki dari sini." ujar Spain dengan nama kecil Antonio Fernandez Cariedo, memutar bola matanya malas.

Arthur menaikan alis melihat gelagat Antonio yang berbeda dari biasanya, wajah yang cemberut masam, alis mengkerut, dan dengusan kasar yang bukan sama sekali watak dari pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu. Arthur mengulurkan tangan ingin menggapai bahu sang kawan untuk memeriksa apa ini Antonio? sebelum itu terjadi pemuda berdarah latin itu sudah memprediksi hal itu dan...

PLAK*

Arthur bergeming dengan tangan yang ada di udara. Antonio terngah-engah dan entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri dengan tangan yang berada di udara, tampak agak memerah sama halnya dengan pipi pucat pemuda inggris itu yang sudah memerah sebelah. Pupil mata Arthur membulat dan lidahnya kelu untuk melempar sepatah kalimat pun... masih menganga menyadari bahwa... Antonio baru saja... menamparnya.

"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" teriak Antonio seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan wajah Arthur.

Arthur memegangi pipinya yang memerah, tamparan Antonio dapat membuat pipinya ngilu dan ia akui cukup kerasa sakitnya. Arthur tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa? Ia tahu watak Antonio yang hanya akan cemberut dan menggerutu tapi tak sampai menamparnya hanya karna masalah kecil. Selagi Arthur bergeming sang pemuda maditerania langsung mengambil nafas panjang dan melenggang melewati Arthur dengan santai.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh aku, ingat itu!" ucap Antonio pelan saat berpapasan dengan Arthur dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantingnya kasar.

BRAK*

"A-apa yang terjadi...?"

Dilain sisi, terlihat pemuda beranbut brunet yang menyeringai kejam di balik pintu kamar rawatnya, manik hijau berubah menjadi ungu dan mengkilat-kilat, sang pasien menatap sekelilingnya. Sepi, itu pikirnya, lalu seringai gila terpatri di wajahnya...

"AHAHAHAHAHAH..."

-sebelum tawa gila menggelegar membelah cakrawala.

~******* TBC*******~

.

* * *

A/N: Iyah... ini ff kedua UKSp Yaku :3 aneh pake banget... mwahahahah...

oh, dan Yaku ingin berterima kasih pada kak PindangLicious yang sudah mau mengoreksi tata cara penulisan Yaku :') makasih banget yah kak.

dan ini ide entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba, emang aneh kali yah alurnya :QQQ agak gak masuk akal#plak

semoga kalian mau nunggu chapter depan :() thanks yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca#ahay

kata terakhir#sebelumyakuisded

.

.

Me-reiviewlah bila berkenan :") flame pun diterima :))


	2. El Otro Lado

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Yaoi.**

 **Genre: Friendship/drama.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Happy Reading:

CHAPTER#1

[El Otro Lado]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Manik _zamrud_ itu masih terus menumpu atensinya pada koridor-koridor Rumah Sakit yang ia lewati. Sial, kenapa sedari tadi ia belum menemukan sosok yang dicari? Padahal sudah 30 menit waktu termakan untuk mencari pemuda _brunette_ yang baru saja bangun dari pingsan, dan sialnya langsung menamparnya. Entah kenapa agak terasa aneh, biasanya Antonio tidak pernah menamparnya, tetapi memberikan bogem bombastis nan fantastis andalannya.

Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu? Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah 'dimana Antonio?' dan sejak kapan orang baru sadar sudah bisa berlari dan menghilang secepat kilat. Ia tak yakin Antonio sudah sampai di rumah, dan yang ia yakini bahwa pemuda itu tak akan jauh dari sini. Dan jangan salahkan kalau ia bukan seorang pelari maraton.

Ah, sialan. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah ada di ruang rapat, bukan malah berlari-lari bagai orang tolol tak tentu arah. Untung saja America sedang baik hati dan akhirnya mengizinkan England dan Spain bolos dalam rapat, hanya saja ia harus kebal dengan semprotan Germany.

"Sialan, lama-lama aku bisa dianggap gila kalau bulak-balik terus..." ujar Arthur dengan bumbuhan decihan kasar. Manik _zamrud_ nya masih menyelusuri setiap inci dari tempat ini. Oke, ini memang taman, dan tak mungkin Antonio berada di sini-

-lalu siapa pemuda brunet dengan baju putih panjang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit itu?

"Tunggu, setahuku tidak ada pemuda berambut brunet dan baju putih mirip dres untuk pasien selain Anthony?" terka Arthur berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Akh, pusing-pusing mikir, mending tanya langsung.

Arthur berjalan mendekat kursi taman itu bahwa sulit untuk menghindari kakinya yang setiap kali hampir menginjak bunga, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi pihak rumah sakit kalau ketahuan merusak fasilitas milik mereka, toh bunga juga fasilitas 'kan? Untuk mempercantik kedok tempat ini yang menampung orang yang memiliki kelainan, penyakit... namanya juga rumah sakit.

Berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur Arthur ber-'ekhem' sebentar saat dirinya sudah berada di belakang pemuda yang sedari tadi terus menunduuk di bangku taman itu. Sialnya tidak direspon, mungkin belum terdengar.

"EKHEM!"

Aneh memang terdengarnya agak maksa, siapa peduli? Rumah Sakit lagi sepi ini. Pemuda itu merespon dan menoleh ke arah Arthur, sang pemuda yang diakui sang _british_ bahwa itu adalah Antonio, astaga... ternyata itu memang Antonio, akhirnya Arthur dapat menghembus nafas lega dan-

" _BLOODY WANKER_! DARIMANA SAJA KAU?! _GIT_ "

-menyemburkan teriakan keras tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda latin yang berjengkit karna gelombang dengan freakuensi yang cukup keras membuat jantungnya hampir lompat saking kagetnya. Arthur menautkan kedua alisnya, menarik baju Antonio kasar lalu mendelik setajam silet di hadapan pemuda _maditerania_ itu.

"Kau... kau... membuat..." Arthur merasa pipinya memanas, astaga... ia tak sudi mengakui bahwa ia 'khawatir setengah mati' mencari pemuda tolol di hadapannya, di depan wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal.

"..."

Arthur bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat tampang Antonio yang berbeda, kalem. Biasanya Antonio akan memberontak seraya melemparkan umpatan dalam bahasanya atau setidaknya membogem mentah tepat di wajahnya, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah pemuda yang memiliki fisik mirip Antonio dan... apa itu? Rona merah yang menjalar di pipi sang negara _matador_?

-Antonio memalingkan wajahnya saat sadar Arthur menatap intens dirinya.

Arthur melongkarkan cengkramannya pada baju Antonio, dan masih seperti tadi... Antonio kembali menatap malas Arthur yang berada di depannya. Demi apa? Demi scone rasa tomat! Siapa yang ada di dalam diri Antonio.

Arthur bingung, tunggu... kenapa Antonio tidak menamparnya ketika ia mengcengkram baju miliknya? Lalu kenapa ia ditampar hanya karna menepuk pundaknya? Ini semakin aneh, ia tak mengerti sumpah, bila ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi tolong beritahu dia sebelum ia putus asa dan bunuh diri, tidak, dia bukanlah orang yang mahir dalam Hiperbola

"Anthony?" tanya Arthur masih dalam posisi tangan terkepal di udara.

"Antonio..."

Demi dewi Fortuna, akhirnya dia membuka suara juga, tapi kenapa hanya untuk membetulkan tata cara penyucapan namanya saja?

"... Arthur."

Dan demi teh rasa tomat, baru pertama kali ia mendengar ejaan namanya yang benar , dan terucap dari bibir sang kawan yang memakai aksen _british_ yang kental. Oh astaga, tak mungkin yang ada di hadapannya adalah jin 'iprit' yang bermodal wajah datar nan malas yang bukanlah wataknya.

"Mau minum teh bersama?" dan apa ini? Ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan ajakan yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, dan sayangnya itu bukalah topik pembicaraan 'mereka'.

* * *

Arthur memijat keningnya. Pusing, ia tak habis pikir kenapa ini? Arthur mendongkak dan menatap seorang pemuda dengan baju putih dan pita merah di lehernya, sedang bertopang dagu lalu mengaduk-ngaduk tehnya yang mulai mendingin, dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, dan tekesan lebih manis dari pada tertawa-tawa tak tentu arah. Biasanya Antonio lah yang membuka suara, mengajak bicara, dan dialah yang hanya menjawabnya dengan ber- _hmn_ ria.

Suasana yang tentram, tentu ini adalah _cafe_ yang ada di dalam mall dan lagi sepi pengunjung. Omong-omong, untung saja mereka masih bisa menikmati teh karna paksaan sang alis tebal pada pelayan untuk membuatkan teh dan mau tak mau harus diikuti. Dan beruntung saja sang Dokter memperbolehkan Antonio pulang karna menganggap tidak ada masalah lain, oh... dan sekarang Antonio tak perlu memakai lilitan perban di kepala saat pergi kemana-mana.

"Hhh..." Antonio mendengus kecil dan tak berniat sedikit pun menyentuh teh itu. Arthur menarik teh dari bibir pucatnya dan memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya satu dan menangkap gerak-gerik Antonio yang menurutnya seperti orang yang sedang bosan.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaann klise dilontarkan sang _british_ dan hanya diawab lirikan dari ekor mata oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Cih..." Arthur hanya bisa mendecih keras atas perlakuan Antonio yang kelewat berubah.

"Aku tidak suka teh, memangnya kenapa?"

Arthur tertegun saat menyadari kalimat sinisme yang dilontarka Antonio untuknya yang terdengar bersifat menyindir, alis yang mengkerut dan tangan yang terkepal di atas meja, sedangkan wajah yang terlihat masih _stoic_. Dan, ia tak pernah mendengar kalau Antonio tidak suka teh, bahkan kadang mereka suka minuk teh bersama tanpa ada komentar di dalamnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Arthur bermaksud menyindir karna sifat Antonio yang baru-baru ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Kopi." singkat, padat, dan jelas. Baru kali ini Arthur mendengar bahwa sang negeri _matador_ menyukai hal-hal pahit, dia kira sang mantan pejarah lautan itu menyukai apapun yang manis, tapi kenapa... ah sudahlah.

"Pelayan!"

Seorang perempuan dengan baju maid berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Arthur dan Antonio. Setelah sampai di sana sang pelayan membungkuk dan kembali tegak. Terlihat rambut bergelombang yang disanggul ke belakang, lalu sang pelayan senyum ramah membuat Arthur tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada gadis manis ber-predikat pelayan di sampingnya itu.

"Ekhem. Aku pesan kopi hitam satu." ujar Antonio. Arthur tertegun dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada pemuda berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajah bersemu merah, dan dengusan kasar yang dilempar seakan untuknya.

"Baik!" jawab sang pelayan lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan kedua anak adam itu disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur saat melihat raut waah Antonio berubah menjadi kesal.

"Tak apa. Omong-omong gadis tadi manis yah?" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Arthur, atau sengaja melempar jenis kalimat majas ironi, Antonio seakan terlihat sedang _jealous_ saat Arthur memerhatikan gadis pelayan tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik sang _british_.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja aku ingin pulang,"

Antonio bangkit dari posisi nyamannya dan berusaha berjalan pergi, tapi sebelum itu, cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangan membuat langkah sang _matador_ terhenti. Arthur menyeringai sinis, dan di balas delikan tajam dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hei, tunggu kau belum meminum kopimu, owh... astaga apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pergi? Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berkenalan dengan pelayan itu. Katanya dia masih baru, dan wow... jangan bilang kau _jealous_." astaga, baru pertama kali ini Arthur serasa memegang ahli kemudi disini, sayangnya hanya terlihat punggung Antonio karna pemuda itu membelakanginya, dan pundaknya yang bergetar saat mendengar penuturan Arthur.

"Kau tahu, katanya saat kutanya pada pelayan lain, namanya Isabel..." Arthur tersenyum licik. Antonio hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tuli, dan jangan lupalan wajahnya yang sudah memerah semerah tomat di kebunnya.

"... dan-"

Plak*

Antonio menyentak tangannya yang yang digenggam oleh Arthur, dalam hati berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, dan lihatlah sekarang, wajah memerah tadi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi _stoic_ , sedangkan Arthur melongo karna hanya melihat bagian wajah _stoic_ Antonio, bukan yang lagi kesal. Dalam hati sang pemuda _maditerania_ berterima kasih karna sudah diberikan kemampuan menstabilkan emosi dan tidak seperti ' _Antonio'_.

"Yah, yah... apa pun yang kau katakan aku tak peduli. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Saat ini juga. Arthur." ujar Antonio dingin dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan _cafe_.

 _'Sialan, aku kalah.'_

* * *

Arthur menyesal. Sumpah ia menyesal. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Antonio, ia hanya ingin melihat perubahan ekspesinya saja, dan siapa tahu kalau Antonio akan berubah menjadi seperti itu, dan yang ia perkirakan hanyalah Antonio kesal dan merenggut, nyatanya tak ada perubahan ekspesi sekalipun.

"Nah, ini rumahnya." tebak sang _british gentleman_ saat terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat cukup terjaga. Arthur mendengus kecil, setelah berjuang mencari tempat parkir yang pas karna hampir rumah itu di kelilingi oleh kebun tomat. Dasar penggemar tomat tolol.

" _Bloody hell_ , apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?" Arthur mendadak frustasi karna bingung harus meminta maaf pada Antnio, tapi harga dirinya akan jatuh. Tapi kalau tidak? Ia tak mau memprediksi lagi karna kesalahan kecil dapat mengakibatkan hal fatal. Untung saja ia bawa coklat, okay... ia tahu sekarang bukanlah Valentine, tapi apa salahnya membawa coklat untuk tanda 'pertemanan'.

Arthur berjalan ke beranda dan sesampainya disana mengetok pintu, walau awalnya ragu, akhirnhya ia membulatkan tekatnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tidak ada? Mungkin sekarang sang pecinta tomat sedang berada di kebun untuk memanen tomat. Siapa tahu kalau belum mencoba? Berusaha mengikuti nalurinya, Arthur akhirnya berjalan memutar ke arah belakang rumah Antonio.

Dan _bingo_!sang pecinta tomat ada di sana- tunggu, ia sedang apa? Terduduk bersandar pada tembok rumah seraya mencengkram baju coklat berpita hitam dan seperti sedang berbicara. Arthur yang ingin tahu akhirnya bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah sang pemilik seraya mencuri dengar omongan sang pemuda _maditerania_.

" _No puedo devolverlo_ -"

"- _lo siento... ahahahah... No se puede hacer nada! ahahahah.._."

Arthur merinding setengah mati saat suara tawa menggelegar bagai tawa orang sakit jiwa. Rasanya janggal, tak mungkin Antonio tertawa seperti itu, tawanya berbeda... bukan tawa konyol diiringi dengan wajah tolol, melainkan tawa penuh dendam. Arthur berharap ia bisa berbahasa latin, sayangya ia tak bisa, dan dengan siapa Antonio berbicara.

" _¿Puedo dar una incisión en el cuerpo?_ "

" _Owwh... Si? Gracias~_ "

SREEET!

Arthur bergidik ngeri mendengar suara sayatan yang sangat mencekam telinga. Rasanya tak baik ia menemui Antonio sekarang, mungkin lain kali, karna sekarang Antonio mungkin pula ingin menyendiri. Arthur mulai mengambil langkah seribu sebelum entah kenapa kepalanya terasa dihantam benda keras dan membuat dirinya terhuyung-huyung, lalu memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain bertumpu pada tembok.

Kesadaran sang bungsu Kirklang mulai menghilang, ingin rasanya ia memekik keras meluapkan kesakitannya. Andai saja hal itu bisa terjadi maka ia akan tertangkap basah sedang menguping pembicaraan seseorang. Keseimbangan sang _british_ menghilang disusul memuarnya kesadaran, dan yang ia lihat terakhir kali hanyalah coklat berbentuk hati yang berada di samping tempatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Co-coklat?"

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Lepaskan aku!_ Hijo de _-_ "

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?"

" _Bodoh! tutup mulutmu, jangan beranggapan bahwa kau telah menang, sialan kau! membuat akal-akalan seakan kau keluar karna ulah orang lain! aku tahu ini rencanamu,_ mierda!"

"Kau benar,"

" _Bajingan, keparat, bedebah dasar bodoh_!"

"Siapa yang bajingan?"

" _Tentu saja kau! sialan_!"

"Aku? Yang benar saja. Yang bajingan itu adalah KAU!"

" _A-apa ma-maksudmu..._?"

"Dasar iblis berkedok malaikat! kau mengurungku, dan memberiku kesempatan keluar hanya ketika kau sendiri, aku yang menanggung semua rasa perih, dengki, murka, yang selama ini tak pernah kau rasakan! kau yang bilang agar aku tetap diam dan menurut, dasar keparat... ternyata kau mengurungku selamanya! sialan!"

" _Aku tidak mengurungmu! aku hanya berusaha mengontrolmu agar kau tidak bertindak gegabah!_ "

"Kau kira aku anak kecil? Aku bahkan hidup lebih lama darimu, bila ingin diungkit... akulah yang memberimu kemenang dan kejayaan berabad-abad lalu. Aku yang menjadi perbawa trompi untukmu! dan KAU, sedikit pun tak pernah berterima kasih padaku!"

" _Kemenangan heh? Menumpahkan berliter-letir darah, memenggal kepala penduduk tak berdosa, merampas harta benda, dan itu yang kau sebut KEMENANGAN!_ "

"Berdebat denganmu tak akan menghasilkan apapun, dan oh ya! terima kasih untuk tubuh ini, aku benar-benar menghargainya."

 _"Ka-KAU_!"

* * *

Arthur perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan sekuat tenaga. Buram, tidak jelas, itu deskripsi dari apa yang pertama kali ia lihat, dan semuanya terlalu tak jelas. Arthur mengerjapkan matanya dengan tempo lambat lalu akhirmya netranya dapat menangkap berbagai hal. Seperti; lemari, meja belajar, kasur, lampu, dan benda-benda lainnya, yah... tunggu, kasur? Arthur berusaha bangun dengan gerakan patah-patah walupun tubuhnya agak nyeri sana-sini.

Ia ada dimana? Kenapa semuanya terlihat berbeda? Apakah ini sebuah kamar? Tapi kemana penghuninya, yang ia yakini bukanlahn dia pemiliknya. Lalu apa ini? Sebuah kompres didahinya, selimut tebal, lalu matahari senja yang masuk lewat celah jendela ruangan. Dan ini sudah SORE?!

" _Bloody hell_ , apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? _git_ " pekik Arthur frustasi karna tak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Sudah bangun? Tepat sekali, kau belum makan siang 'kan? Aku sudah siapkan bubur"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut brunet sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar ini, dengan tangan yang menenteng nampan berisi sebuah mangkuk berwarna tembaga dan gelas antik, berjalan hati-hati ke arahnya, dan menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas. Arthur menyatukan alisnya saat melihat wajah Antonio yang terlihat agak seperti orang malas, berjalan ke samping kasurnya dan duduk di sisi kasur .

"Tertidur. Jelas aku sudah bangun, mana ada orang tidur bisa membuka mata, bangun, dan berbicara bagai orang normal." ujar Arthur sakastis seraya memutar bola mata, Antonio menoleh ogah-ogahan ke arahnya dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya menatap sprei putih gading itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? _git_!" paksa Arthur saat dirinya sudah mulai muak dengan semua drama picisan ini, hanya karna tersandung-

-tersandung? Astaga ia lupa! mungkin Antonio seperti ini adalah efek samping dari benturan langsung pada lantai, yang mengakibatkan putusnya saraf tertentu yang membuat kepribadian-

-dan entah kenapa agak tidak nyambung bila hanya karna benturan di kepala malah merambat pada kepribadian seseorang, jangan salahkan Arthur yang bukanlah seorang spesialis otak atau pun psikologi dan psikiater.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja aku sedang ingin tidak bersosialis untuk sementara."

Dan itu sukses membuat alis abnormal Arthur meyatu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku ingin pergi dulu. Oh, ya... tadi aku menemukanmu berada di samping kebun tomatku, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri, memang apa yang terjadi? dan uh, oh... ambil coklat ini!" Antonio melempar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan maksud lain, lalu melempar sebuah bingkisan berbentuk hati dengan wajah yang memerah padam, memalingkan wajah karna tak mau bertatapan dengan Arthur.

Arthur menaikan satu alis dan langsung menangkap bingkisan itu yang ia ketahui adalah coklat yang ia bawa, tunggu... coklat. yang. ia. bawa. Astaga! Antonio menemukannya!

"Di-dimana kau menemukannya, _git_!" pekik Arthur kaget dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dari wajah Antonio.

"Di sampingmu, sudah yah... aku pergi kebelakang dulu-"

Arthur menarik tangan Antonio lalu dengan kasar menjejalkan bingkisan itu pada tangan eksotis sang latin, seraya mengumpat kecil.

"Ini memang untukmu, _bloody wanker_!" ucap Arthur di sela-sela umpatannya, masih dengan wajah memerah walau tidak terlalu memerah seperti tadi. Sedangkan Antonio masih agak terpanah, sebelum wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin.

"Terima kasih..."

Sumur, mana sumur... Arthur siap terjun ke dalam sana bila salah dengar, tadi apa? Antonio berterima kasih padanya? Demi galaksi Bima Sakti ia bersumpah setelah ini akan segera menyiapkan berlusin-lusin coklat hanya untuk mendengar kata yang sama seperti tadi.

"Y-yah, _You're welcome._.."

Antonio akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Arthur yang masih memandang kosong kasur putih. Mungkin ini adalah hari yang buruk sekaligus hari terindah di hidupnya. Terima kasih tuhan... entah kenapa wajah Antonio yang memerah di tambah wajah dinginnnya terkesan imut di matanya, wajah malu-malunya yang sungguh menggoda iman. Tapi, apa itu yang disebut _Tsundere_? Tapi seingatnya Antonio itu orang yang jamlang mengutarakan isi hatinya, tapi yang satu ini...

Ah, hari ini ia terlalu banyak berfikir, hingga sekarang sudah sore... sore? Ia lupa! Astaga! bagaimana ini?!

Di lain sisi, terlihat Antonio yang sedang memegang bingkisan berwarna coklat itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk memegang pisau lipat. Antonio mendengus pasrah dan bersandar pada daun pintu, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

Translate:

 _No puedo devolverlo (Spanish):_ I can't return it

 _lo siento... ahahahah... No se puede hacer nada! ahahahah(Spanish):_ I'm sorry... ahahahah... You can't do anything! ahahahah...

 _¿Puedo dar una incisión en el cuerpo?(Spanish):_ Can I give an incision in the body?

 _Owwh... Si? Gracias~(Spanish):_ Owwh... Yeah? Thank you~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hallo minna-san*bungkuk* Yaku akhirnya ada waktu untuk nge-update chapter 2*tebar bunga* Yaku sekarang lagi butuh asupan UKSp, sayangnya semuanya udah Yaku baca :') Yaku berharap Hetalia tetap menjadi anime terbaik di hati para pecintanya, Yaku liat sekarang hampir hanya tersisa kurang dari 10 Author/Authoress yang meng-update di fandom Hetalia indo.

Yaku buat cerita ini didedikasikan untuk Hetalia, gak apa-apa kok kalian gak me-review dan baca cerita Yaku :")) so... Yaku gak maksa karna Yaku yakin cerita ini hanya ngabisin waktu kalian buat baca hal yang gak berguna, gak ada sejarah, sangkut pautnya... dan cuma minjem chara ajah :)) kalau udah kayak gini, tolong bila ingin memberi kritik saran atau pun Flame di wajibkan LOG IN kenapa? Karna bukan kenapa-napa, Yaku bakal belajar banyak dari si Flamers dari cerita-ceritanya dan menambah wawasan *digampar masal* jadi biar gak tanggung-tanggung =,="

Yaku mungkin tidak mempunyai waktu dekat untuk meng-update chapter 3, karna Yaku mempunyai banyak tanggung jawab pada dunia nyata. Yaku sangat berterima kasih bila ada yang mau baca barang setengah cerita pun :"))))))

Terima kasih :")))


End file.
